


Términos y Condiciones

by whatiam



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Final inesperado, Fluff, M/M, Relación establecida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatiam/pseuds/whatiam
Summary: Greg está molesto porque Mycroft le ha ignorado desde que llegó de trabajar. El peligris no sabe la razón.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este oneshot fue hecho como respuesta al reto de San Valentín 2017 del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us en Facebook, con el siguiente prompt: Mycroft lee los "Terminos y Condiciones". Greg no puede creeerlo y se rie hasta caer de su silla.
> 
> Modifiqué un poco el prompt por como se desarrollo la historia pero creo que la esencia aún esta presente.  
> Espero que les guste.

Greg no podía creerlo, Mycroft se la ha pasado ignorándolo desde que llegó del trabajo, un trabajo que no les permitía verse muy seguido, exactamente dos semanas, un trabajo tan demandante como el suyo y lo único que había hecho Mycroft al llegar fue ignorarlo por su ordenador y no apartar su vista de este incluso cuando lo llamo a ver una película con él.  

¿Qué demonios veía o leía en la pantalla de esa cosa? 

 Probablemente un archivo ultra secreto del gobierno o un plan antiterrorista, eso era seguro; pero a  pesar de temer por lo que podría pasarle a la ciudad, en ese momento le daba igual porque su novio no estaba con él , tan acurrucados en el sofá como suelen hacerlo en sus pocos días de descanso. En su lugar Mycroft  había entrado a su estudio para no salir de el hasta ese momento y por dios, pero que tan importante es lo que está haciendo. 

 Así que no pensó mucho cuando comenzó a caminar decidido hasta el estudio de su pareja. No toca la puerta y entro libremente como siempre lo hacía.

 Mycroft se encontraba con un ceño fruncido en su rostro cuando lo encontró, con su mirada fija en la pantalla y sus ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro como si estuviera leyendo. 

 — Mycroft, ¿qué haces que te demoras tanto? —hablo Greg con un evidente molestia en su voz.

 — Estoy instalando un importante programa en mi ordenado, Gregory —dijo con una voz calmada y la seriedad que lo caracteriza. 

 — ¿Y te tienes que demorar mas de un hora para hacer  eso? —respondió mientras caminaba hacia su novio y colocar su cabeza sobre hombro—. Además, solo estas en el paso de Términos y Condiciones, ¿Por qué no haces click en siguiente y terminas con eso de una vez? 

 — No puedo dar click a siguiente porque lo estoy leyendo —contesto tranquilo y como si fuera lo mas normal de mundo. 

 —¿Qué? Espera  —Greg hizo una pausa para procesar lo que el contrario le estaba diciendo— ¿Tú lees esa cosa? —continuo con un tono de gracia para no reírse delante de Mycroft.

  _Contrólate_ _Greg_  

 —Obviamente, soy precavido y estoy leyendo todo lo que…

  _Contrólate_ _Greg_  

 —…Necesito saber para instalar esto…  

_Contrólate_ _Greg_  

—…Y no arrepentirme después de haberlo hecho.

_Espera…..no….no lo hagas_

Greg no puedo evitar carcajearse por la situación, No podía creer que Mycroft se tomara el tiempo de leer lo que el 90% de las personas evitaba o ignoraba.

—Es lo que todo el mundo debería hacer y ¿Por qué te estás riendo de esas manera?

—¿Qué porque me estoy riendo? ¿Qué por qué? —hablo Greg entre risas y respiraciones agitadas que indicaba que a pesar de querer no reírse, su cuerpo seguía haciéndolo por la curiosa situación en la que se encontraba.

—Ya deja de reírte Gregory.

—No puedo Myc, eres la primera persona que conozco que hace eso y es muy divertido.

—Está bien, pero deja de hacerlo, es de mal gusto.

—Lo siento, cariño. Pero es muy gracioso. 

—¿sabes qué? Mejor vamos a ver una película  y otro día termino con esto—dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla y caminaba hacia la salida.

—¿Te has molestado Myc? Lo siento —respondió Greg mientras se abrazaba al contrario por la espalda— Siento reírme de esa manera —continuó.

 —Bien, pero no lo hagas otra vez.

 Greg no encontró otra manera de responder a eso que con un beso, haciendo que Mycroft sonriera para él, porque esta vez él había ganado esa tonta discusión que felizmente para los dos, no llegó a más.

 —¿Qué película vemos hoy, cariño? —preguntó Mycroft.

 —La que tú quieras Myc, después de todo—Greg se apego al cuerpo del contrario y susurro en su oído—. Yo no pienso verla.

 

 

 


End file.
